


Surrender

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/s, F/M, Kink, Power Play, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an undercover mission, Jack starts a dangerous game of dominance and is more than surprised to find Sam eagerly partcipating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

“She’s mine.“

Sam Carter’s eyes widened at the blunt, curt statement.  Jack O’Neill stared calmly at the man who had grabbed her butt, effectively preventing her from giving him an outraged speech and breaking his arm.

It was outrageous on so many levels to play along with this little game—even if he only did it to uphold their cover. Even if it was only to protect her.

She jerked her head around to look at the tall, handsome man next to her. She needed to keep her feelings for her superior officer in check.  

His hand slipped around her waist, and her muscles tightened at his sudden touch. Heat jolted through her. They hardly ever touched, not like this.

Sam opened her mouth, groping for words. She had to say something, not doing so would cross a line.

Her breath hitched, when Jack jerked her around to face him and pulled her hard against his chest. She held her breath, overwhelmed at his sudden closeness.

A hint of aftershave still lingered on his skin, mixing with his own unique scent. Her skin tingled at the warmth radiating from his body. She shuddered and lifted her face, bewildered at the ardency of her body’s reaction to him.

She shuddered and lifted her face, bewildered at the ardency of her body’s reaction to him. Time was relative, it had to be. There was no other explanation for how it seemed to slow down around him, every one of his touches becoming more intense. His arms ran down the sides of her body, along her waist, holding her firmly in place. One of his hands tilted her head up, and their gazes met.

She thought she saw apology in his eyes, along with the relentless order to play along. Outrageous, even in their situation.

Before she could form another thought, he closed his mouth over hers. Her brain short-circuited.

There was nothing tender about the kiss. Nothing like she imagined during those sleepless nights when her mind flooded with forbidden fantasies about her CO. He wasn’t soft, or tentative, but more seductive, more thrilling than she could have ever imagined.

His lips moved roughly over hers, claiming her, teasing her, playing with her as though they’d been doing this for years. He knew exactly what he wanted, knew exactly how to make her want him give it to him.

Long forgotten lust pooled in her abdomen at his primal possession of her body—so unexpected she didn’t stand a chance against it. Damn, the man had game, she had to give him that.

She gasped, and Jack took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. If he was surprised by her compliance, he didn’t let it show.

Sam whimpered and fisted the front of his black shirt. He had to let her go. Oh, please, before her body and mind spun out of control. She arched into him, wanting so much more.

Jack’s hands came to rest on hers, his thumbs brushing over the delicate skin and over her pulse point. She groaned into his mouth and he jerked her arms away from his chest putting them behind her back. He held them there while at the same time pressing her body fully against his.

Sam opened her mouth wider to welcome his exploring tongue. She could have freed herself, should have put him in his place. He had to know that. Was he waiting for it? All she needed to do was pull out of his grasp and put on her best professional tone to tell him he was out of line.

He broke the kiss, and she opened her eyes to find him studying her face. She flicked her tongue across her lower lip. She leaned into him, then stopped. What in the world was she doing? This was her commanding officer. His hands tightened around her wrists when she tried to move away. His eyes darkened.

This was his game. He was in control. Heat surged through her at the expression in his eyes. Over the years they’d worked together, they had perfected the art of communicating without words. The feelings they held for each other contributed to this ability, even if they’d both decided to ignore them long ago. She read the silent question in his eyes. Would she go along with it? Or did she want to abort the mission?

Sam gazed into his deep, dark eyes. Given their ranks and their working relationship, her action would be nothing short of scandalous. Court-martial, here we come.

She lowered her gaze to his lips. “Sir.” A breath against his chin, her wrists relaxing in his grasp. Complete and utter surrender to his power.

Bewilderment flared in his eyes, quickly replaced by something dark and powerful as he gave her a lopsided smirk. Well, this was definitely going to be interesting.

Her moan died in his mouth as his lips roughly claimed hers. She twisted her hands, wanting desperately to touch him to pull him closer against her. If only she could her hands through his short, unruly hair. The blazing need to challenge his dominance rushed through her. If only because she wanted to make him subdue her anew. She tugged at his grip.

Jack twisted her arms up, just enough to render her immobile, but not enough to hurt her. God, the man knew exactly what he was doing. And he was way too good at it. His kiss softened as her resistance faded. A soft whimper escaped her.

Unexpectedly, he broke the kiss and released her arms. Sam exhaled, their surroundings drawing her back to reality. Damn. How did that get so out of control?

Jack’s gaze held hers intensely, his fingers caressing her cheek with the slightest brush. Then he turned to the security guard who had grabbed her butt, his arm still around Sam’s waist.

“As I said, she belongs to me.”

Sam turned her head and held the guard’s gaze. He gave a curt nod.

“Alright, but keep your slave under control from now on. If she disrespects one of the masters again, there will be public punishment.”

Public punishment, my ass. Sam’s jaw clenched, her hand fisting at her side.

Jack’s hand on her hip tightened. “She won’t, I assure you.”

\---

Colonel O’Neill had kept his distance from her after the incident in the club. She couldn’t help feeling grateful for it. Clearly he’d been as surprised at her swift submission if the way he looked at her was any indication. Every time their eyes met, his intense gaze carried such predatory heat her pulse went mad.

Even his presence as he sat at the briefing table next to her at this very moment unsettled her.

The whole situation at the BDSM club had been so far beyond the line of appropriate behavior the line wasn’t even visible anymore. Granted, it had been for the sake of uncovering a Goa’uld who was still living hidden on Earth, and who had built his own little kingdom in an underground BDSM club near Washington.

They’d finished the mission, managed to capture Min, and handed him over to the Tok’ra. Mission complete.

Still, there had been that kiss—that brief moment of absolute surrender on her part. It was hard to step back and deny the kaleidoscope of feelings that had shot through her then. She had done more than just surrender for the sake of their cover, and from the way Jack looked at her afterwards, they both knew it.

She was used to receiving orders and following them to the letter, but none of those had ever been of a personal—let alone sexual—nature. The ease with which she had received her CO’s orders that night felt so natural, it was deeply unsettling and promising at the same time.

She wasn’t a weak woman. Never had been. She prided herself on being a feminist who didn’t hesitate to put any man who dared question her abilities in his place. Such fortitude came with being a female soldier in an army largely considered a man’s club. She was independent, strong and had learned how to go after what she wanted.

All the more surprising how thrilling it had been to be dominated by, and completely at the mercy of, her commanding officer. Yes, she’d read about BDSM clubs, read about the lifestyle in scandalous little newspaper articles. Never once had it crossed her mind that it might be something she herself would find exciting. Least of all that such a secret desire would surface on a mission with her commanding officer.

Sam sighed, and directed her attention back to the present. God, Daniel was still yacking on about Min’s history on Earth. She sneaked a glance over at Jack seated next to her. No surprise, he looked positively bored as he doodled what looked suspiciously like a weird version of Homer Simpson.

She stifled a giggle and the colonel looked up at her. Sam turned her head to Daniel, but she could feel Jack’s gaze still on her. Something about the way he’d looked at her made her nervous.

Her stomach clenched when she considered what he might be thinking of her after the club incident. Had she lost his respect? Or worse, did he intend to report the incident?  

Paper crinkled and Sam glanced down at a little note he moved toward her. Neither Hammond nor Teal’c were paying attention, and Daniel was too involved in reciting the ancestry of the entire Greek pantheon now. O’Neill’s scribbles probably didn’t even strike anybody as unusual at this point.

Sam placed her hand over the paper and glanced down at it.

_Look at me. That’s an order._

Her breath caught. What the hell did he think he was doing? An order like this was completely out of line. He had to be aware of that. She turned in her seat and looked up, pretending to listen to what Daniel was saying before she finally scribbled her answer under Jack’s words.

_What if I don’t?_

She deliberately didn’t use the word “sir”. For now, she wanted to remain as neutral as possible until she was sure of his intentions.

She slid the paper back over to his side. They were playing a dangerous game. Hammond was sitting right across the table from them. At any moment, Daniel could ask her some profound scientific question about his briefing, and at this point, her mind was so pre-occupied she’d probably stammer out one- or two-syllable words.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack read her words. He raised his eyebrows before the hint of a smirk played around his mouth. He went back to pretending to scribble, and Sam turned her attention back to Daniel. Still talking about Min’s ancestry.

Paper crinkled again. Okay, at this point they were lucky Hammond didn’t notice, or at least chose to ignore what they were doing. What, was this high-school? She pulled the paper over.  

_Then the game’s over and we forget about it. Your choice._

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Her choice. Sam swallowed hard. Had he just made her an offer? A very inappropriate, very dangerous offer? A thrill shot through her. Oh, this was so wrong. She shouldn’t even consider it.

She looked down at the words again. After the kiss in the club, she wanted more, wanted to explore this side of herself. But not with just anybody. She wanted him to explore that side with her. This could either go horribly wrong, or turn out to be the best decision of her life.

Next to her, O’Neill shifted. Oh yeah, he was nervous. With this little sheet of paper, she could have his ass for sexual harassment. It wasn’t explicit, and he hadn’t signed his name, but after what had happened at the club, she wouldn’t have a hard time winning a case of coercion in a court martial. Not that she’d ever do that.

Sam bit her lower lip and wrote her answer. She inhaled and, for a moment, considered just crumbling it up. It was a risk. Her stomach did a little lurch when she read over her answer.

_Yes, sir._

She slid the sheet back over to him and closed her eyes when he took it. Damn. She’d actually done it. What the hell was wrong with her?

Jack raised his eyebrows. He sat up straight in his chair, uncharacteristically awake for a briefing from Daniel. Leaning forward, he folded the paper up and slid it into his back pocket.

Sam felt his eyes scrutinize her. Right. _Look at me._ His order from before still hung in the room between them. Slowly, she turned her head and met his gaze...

End

**Author's Note:**

> More stories by Kimberley Jackson can be found on her website: [Reflection](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com).


End file.
